The Hunt
by DemonHime
Summary: Nightcrawler and Storm are casted away into the depths of a snowy forest and must survive without the use of their mutant powers while being pursued by an old foe and some new ones. Shall Nightcrawler and Ororo succeed in wining the hunt while developing
1. Prolouge

**The Hunt**

Prologue: The Games begin

* * *

An aging female sparrow flew swiftly through the air. The temperate winds ruffled its rigged feathers as she spotted a waiting branch to patiently perch on. The creature perked its head to the side as it sensed that the building it was staring at was quite odd. Not like it was shaped in a disorientated fashion but just that it didn't seem to fit as if something special was being moulded from its depths. Something that the world would not understand. The bird clucked its golden beak and its beady eyes traced the outlines of the building scanning over the white markings.  
  
The Xavier Institute. A school dedicated to the teaching of gifted children. Children with exceptional talents and treasures that very well will shape the next evolution for mankind. For they are the future and share the joy and hardships of their new mutant powers.  
  
"Bobby! This is the last time I'm going to speak to you about that," a stirred and shaken soprano voice called as she brushed her snow like tresses away from her agitated visage and heedfully eyed her wards. A booming crackle of lightning lashed passed the window as Bobby and the rest of his classmates gulped and fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
The adolescent ice mutant had just finished freezing a few of his classmates to their chairs, probably the stunt was to ease the tension and sombreness they all felt with the death of Jean Grey.....or perhaps it was dedicated to make Rogue beam a golden smile towards him.  
  
The class continued onward in a more peaceful state for a short amount of time until it turned into a carnal circus. Streams and tendrils of mutant powers streaking all over the place. The teacher of the classroom gritted her teeth her normal brown eyes shifting into a heated white colour as she blinked in surprise her eyes returning to the normal state as the bell just rang. Her students hounded up from their desks and rewarded her with small waves all yelling: _See ya tomorrow, Miss. Munroe._  
  
Ororo also known as Storm sluggishly eased herself down into her chair as she let out a sigh and balanced her elbows to stand on her desk. "Always making such fuss and noise." she sniffed as her face softened as she saw Jubilee quickly dash back in to collect her forgotten textbook. _"Although, I wouldn't trade it for the world it's definitely needed around here,"_ the chocolate creamed woman mused as she neatly stacked the sheets of papers on her desk in an organized row. The wind rider scanned the top of her desk for a red pen. Finding none available she opened one of her drawers and froze.  
  
It was as if all the blood in her body was transferred with liquid ice that coursed through all her senses numbing her to the bone. The woman gulped as her trembling hand darted towards the vital item that caused her these extreme actions. Storm gently caressed her fingers against the golden frame as her eyes darted over the cobweb like broken glass. The woman raked her hands through her white mane while her widened eyes studied the picture she was peering at.  
  
It was a few years old, probably taken around the age of thirteen when she just left isolated and solitude life of Africa to hone her powers and become an X-men. Her face still had its cocoa coloured skin and shone with the brightness of innocence. Her hair more much short and more shadowed colour of white. To left of her was Scott his ruby like glasses reflected the sun as he balanced one arm against her back. His smile cheerful and comforting. _Something he couldn't do now or simply refused to do._ Ororo's heart beat began to speed as her eyes now lingered onto the final third individual of the photo.  
  


~^~

  
  
Young mutant children quickly ceased their playing and games as they stared nervously up at the darkening and shifting sky. A young girl with matted brunette hair looked and tapped her chin. "So dark, but it was bright a just a while ago." she mumbled as she huddled inside of her light coat. "Looks real gloomy like the sky is crying." she sniffed as a boy ran up beside her giving her teasing push to the left.  
  
"The sky can't cry," he laughed as he yanked onto his lower eyelid and displayed his long fork-end tongue. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"I was using a simile, but still....the sky....does look like its crying. Doesn't it?"  
  


~^~

  
  
Ororo smiled to herself as she viewed Jean's soothing smile. Her long fiery hair rustling in the breeze as her arm was carelessly flanked over on the other side of the young Ororo's back. Storm gulped again; she was finding it a lot harder to breathe as she hastily placed the photo back into the drawer forgetting to recover a pen.  
  
The milky brown woman slumped lifeless onto the stack of papers and angled her heads to the side to gaze out the window. The clouds now obeying the sturdy command of their goddess and began to reveal the sun and stop their foreboding shifting. The wind wider frowned as her eyes began to droop into mock slumber. "Jean," she breathed in a wistful her eyelids shut only to reopen again. "Charles..?"  
  
_"Storm, may I speak to you in my office? Come as soon as you can."_ he spoke in a soft voice cutting their telepathic link.  
  
The woman slowly got up from her stationary position. Her mind pondering over the reasons of what was so urgent that the professor had to converse with her.  
  


~^~

  
  
Ororo quickly bustled down the laden halls of the Xavier avoiding crashing into the mass of students that loitered around teasing each other in a wild frenzy. Storm clutched the doorknob to Xavier's private office and opened it.  
  
She saw him sitting beside the window. His back was turned to her as he watched the children play outside. Storm allowed a small grin to tug at her lips as she tranquilly closed the large oak door and made her ways to the telepathic mutant. "You wished to speak with me, Charles." she prodded for him to begin their discussion. The man sighed and nodded his head slowly turning his wheelchair around to face her.  
  
"Yes, Storm I think it's time you were appointed the new Captain of the X-men. Your second in command leadership shall be now boosted into first." he spoke in a soft voice his watery blues unwavering as he stared her in the eyes. The woman's pupils widened and she brought her hand to her cheek while she shifted her gaze to look at the hardwood floor.  
  
"Cha...Charles, I can't. Scott is the leader of the X-men. I can't just steal his position because of the lack of demeanour he's feeling....it's not his fault....he's facing the brunt of the tragedy." she whispered as she shook her head from side to side denying Xavier's proposal. Charles smiled and wheeled his chair closer towards the weather mutant and placed a comforting hand on her's.  
  
"Fret not, Storm this shall only be temporary. I already conversed this with Scott and he totally agrees he has total faith in your abilities as new leader we all do." he beamed Ororo's heart was welling with pride as her face lit and she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Well if it's temporary I shall take command of the X-men." she agreed as she looked down at Charles with a wry smile. He was holding something back; he was not telling her everything she could feel it.  
  
_"Yes, yes Ororo all in due time."_ he mentally added as he pursed his fingers together and eyed her carefully. "Storm, another reason for this meeting was the discussion of an old mutant signature I haven't read for a while. It seems that Victor Creed, Sabertooth has come out of hiding even though it seemed to all of us to presume him dead from our last encounter." he explained as Ororo nodded her marshmallow white head for him to continue. "He's been hiding out somewhere in the Canadian Territories, and many mutant attack anomalies have been stirring ever since his arrival to the area.....  
  
"So you'd like me to capture him and return him to the institute?" she asked already knowing the answer as Xavier nodded his hairless head and narrowed his gaze.  
  
"Not, just you another. It wouldn't be safe to allow you to go there alone. It would be wise to allow Scott or Logan to accompany but in their current condition it may be hard to have them as back-up..." he trailed off as Ororo's gaze left him and trailed towards the window. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she crossed her arms above her breasts.  
  
"I think we have another candidate Charles, don't you." she teased as Xavier followed her gaze and looked out the window. There he saw the children laughing and clapping in awe as they watched a humble and gentle demon bound from tree to tree his tail wagging jovially as he supported his whole weight on a nimble limb of a tree. The young mutants shrieked and squawked as they saw the branch break only for the _Incredhibil Nightcrawlah,_ to _bamf_ away to another oak leaving the children behind with a puff of smoke and smell of brimstone.  
  


~^~

  
  
"Buckle up," Storm reminded as she began to switch on the radio and monitors of the X-Jet her eyes lingering on the form of her timid partner sitting in the seat beside her. Kurt shifted awkwardly in his chair as he buckled the seatbelts around his black cloak and pulled his legs up to his chest his tail wrapping around himself as he faced the wind wider.  
  
_"Fräulein Storm,_ are you sure wish of me to accompany of you on this mission?" he asked his yellow eyes feasting on her beautiful form. He quickly looked away as he dug one three digited hand into his hand to stroke a patch of beads. Storm blinked and adjusted the white locks from her face as she turned to him.  
  
"Hmm, you don't want to accompany....then maybe I should inform Charles an......" Storm was cut of as Nightcrawler shook his head; his cobalt hair bouncing from left to right.  
  
_"Nein, nein_ it is just that is I am wondering why you are choosing of me instead of _Herr Logan_ or _Herr Scott?"_ he questioned as he locked his golden eyes with her hazel brown eyes. The wind goddess smiled up at him and focused her thoughts at the most accurate explanation of her choosing.  
  
"Well, one of the minor reasons why I chose you Kurt is because Scott...well I think he needs time to heal. His mental self isn't ready to return to missions and as for Logan....well Charles and I thought it best not to tell him that Sabertooth is alive. Also another reason...Logan seems to make it his responsibility to look after Scott or make sure he's alright after Jean's death." she transgressed as the demon in the seat to the right of her bobbed his head up and down.  
  
_"Ja,_ I am of the understandin...."Nightcrawler abruptly closed his mouth as Storm inverted an interruption and never moved her gaze from his.  
  
"Those aren't the major reason Kurt....the reason is because I wanted to spend more time with you actually even if it is a mission." she said in a gentle whisper as she shifted her body to be parallel in front of the controls; breaking her intense gaze from his. Kurt blinked in surprise as he released his hold on his rosary and snuck a private glance at her. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire as his tail tightened its hold on himself. He tried to speak but found himself lost of words.  
  
_"Danke, Fräulein Storm,"_ he whispered as the X-jets rumbling and booming ignition drowned out his words that already reached its destination. The wind wider smiled to herself as she stole a glance towards her flushing partner. Her hand tugged the steering controls back as the swimming pools position shifted and turned to reveal a dark tunnel where a stealth plane took off into the evening sky.  
  


~^~

  
  
Storm raised her head to look at the turmoil in the sky. The snow was falling quite rapidly ever since they began going north into the territories and their tracks were getting harder to trace. _Bamf,_ the wind wider shoulders jerked as she turned around in surprise the musk of brimstone bitterly filled her nostrils.  
  
"Kurt," she called, "Did you find anything?" she inquired as the indigo mutant nodded his head and clutched his three fingered hand onto her wrist.  
  
_"Ja,"_ he said as he teleported both of them a few distance away. Further and further into the woods the snow increasing. Nightcrawler released his hold on the woman and pointed his flat finger to the ground. "There are two identical tracks trailing in two different directions." he stated as Ororo traced both tracks each going into opposite directions and both deeper into the hearts of the wood. The wind wider narrowed her gaze and frowned as she delved her gaze hard against the two trails.  
  
_"It might be a trap, but..."_ she eyed Kurt and smiled." Nightcrawler I think it would be more efficient if we split up and have are com links open." she ordered in a strong voice as she pointed her index finger to the half sphere like device in her hand. The demonic mutants golden eyes widened and shifted his head from side to side looking at the area, his face etched with concern.  
  
_"Nein, Fräulein Storm._ It might just be a trap to be separating of us," he hissed his tail flicking cautiously to the side as if it sensed something of its own while. The beige coloured woman nodded her head as her black cap wisped softly against as the wind's velocity sped up; the snow coming down fast and hard.  
  
"Possibly, it might just be a trap but in this case we may have to risk it." she exclaimed as she took a step back. "I'll take the tracks to the left and you take the traps to the right." she commanded as Nightcrawler opened his mouth to protest; the tips of his dagger like fangs shining. The weather witch smiled and placed two gloved fingers on his lips to silence. _"Shh._ Don't worry, if anything wrong should happen, I'll send up a **thundering** signal so you can come fetch me." she reassured as she took off into a direction and dodged deeper into the woods.  
  
Kurt sighed and began to trail the tracks he was assigned. His body shivered as he huddled deeper into his cloak. _"Wie ungerade...,"_ the shadowy azure mutant mouthed small vapours of air forming at his lips. "For the forest to consume her so quickly into its depth." he hissed while his brows knitted together with a growl. "Be careful, _Fräulein Storm._  
  


~^~

  
  
The female leather clad mutant continued to jog deeper into the woods the trail was beginning to get more confusing and less clear as the snow picked up. Ororo furrowed her brow she was having a difficult time controlling the weather here. She angled her head only to see rows of tree and trees all in different adjacent positions. _Crack._ A small rustle of cat-like feet shuffled to the right and hid within the barrier of shadowy trees.  
  
_"Someone's here."_ Storm noted as her hazel eyes began to dilate and shade into a brilliant white the wind and snow forming a circular defensive shell around her form. Her cloud-like tresses whipping into the air as she raised her right hand towards the hidden individual. "Come out, of hiding!" she yelled as a blast of wind and snow alike reformed itself from its barrier to a surge of power as it blasted into the quaking trees that were obliterated into stumps from the harsh wind barrage. The creature leapt and sprinted behind the woman mutant. Ororo whipped her body around and saw an _old friend_ growling in front of her; his fangs bared.  
  
"Saber...._ahh_.." she muffled a gasp as the wild mutant lunged his large fist against her neck. Dragging her body to face him in the eye. He applied more pressure to her throat as the winds began to die down. Storm's eyes unfocused and return to its original colour as she saw the blurred image of Victor's cocky grin as his grip tightened. One of the wind wider's eyelids drooped as her left eye gazed upon some sort of metal collar around Sabertooth's neck. The man traced her gaze and smirked hunching his shoulder to cover up the device.  
  
"Remember, sweetheart you still owe me a scream." he mock growled as he raked his free hand against the wind goddess' cheek small streak of crimson etching onto her visage. The woman growled and lowered her mind buzzing head as her eyes focused and unfocused onto turning back to a luminous light as lightning streaked the air.  
  


~^~

  
  
Kurt quickly raised his head towards the sky. The trees intertwining limbs and branches created a net of obstacles for him of getting a good view but he still was able to see the abnormal streak of lightning the tainted a specific area of the sky. _"Ororo."_ His mind raced of possibilities of what had happened to his comrade as he teleported frantically to the area of her distress in an instant with a _bamf._  
  
Nightcrawler frantically looked around his surroundings. Storm and her assaulter were nowhere in sight. The mutant clenched his fists together as he looked up at the churning sky as he teleported once more. A puff of smoke trailing after him. The man quickly turned from side to side and there was no one in sight. _"Was ist los?"_ the demonic mutant cried as he tried to focus. His teleporting abilities weren't usually this off and if he didn't do something quick Storm would be in danger.  
  
Kurt's tail made a rough twitch to the right slamming the limb hard against a tree cracking the bark slightly. He dug his hand into his pocket and relinquished an old, scarred rosary. His fingers lightly stroked the beads as he reverted into a small prayer, the words thick in his German accent as he teleported in a flash.  
  


~^~

  
  
Sabertooth's wild mane stood on end as a mighty onslaught of lightning vibrated through his body, yet still remained his hold on his prey. Storm jerked in Victor's clutch as she writhed from left to right to free herself from his grip. Large trickles of blood were flowing down his face but he still remained to hold on despite the pain; his eyes were a nauseating mixture of carnal excitement.  
  
"The collar...could it be controlling you." Ororo panted as she saw a small red light flicker against the metal device causing Sabertooth to release a mighty howl his grip tightening to a vice-like hold. The saber mutant narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. He scoffed as if he smelt something wretched.  
  
"Smells like the sulphur and brimstones of hell..._ehh._" he joked as he found his face being smashed into with a pair of slender navy blue feet that consisted of only two toes.  
  
Kurt slammed his legs forwards pushing the behemoth of a mutant back as the man released his hold on the wind rider. Storm rushed to the ground only to be caught in sturdy arms. The woman looked up and saw Nightcrawler growling menacingly at the attacker; his teeth pulled up in a snarl as his eyes crossed. He pulled the wind goddess closer to his cloak as he cradled her in his protective embrace.  
  
"Are you alright, Storm?" he inquired as began to retreat into the forest away from the enraged Sabertooth. The cocoa coloured woman ran her palm against her neck and smiled weakly nodding her head. "I think it best if we leave for, now!" he ordered.  
  
Victor began to wipe the hardened blood and snow from his face as he gleefully eyed his two playmates. His naked feet made small _crunches_ in the snow as he stalked towards them and stopped at a two meter distance of separation. He ran his wild gaze over the face he didn't recognize. "Blue, huh." he baited as he flashed them both a wicked grin, "So you want to be her knight, huh, blueboy." He laughed as he crossed her large arms against his chest. "Well, I guess...I'll allow you to be for now...since the fun's just beginning." the mutant drawled as small, round iron pellets were thrown around the area in numerous directions. Thick smog of gas began to flood from tiny holes located in the minute spheres.  
  
Storm coughed from the fowl smoke and looked at Kurt as he clutched her tighter. "Nightcrawler, get us out of here." she gasped as she felt her head beginning to spin. The azure mutant sank to his knees and shook his head trying to clear his hazy vision.  
  
"I....I...can't something's blocking me from teleporting of us." he explained as he and the woman collapsed into the snow. The last sight they saw were the flash lights of creatures in black and Sabertooth's laughing face.  
  


~^~

  
  
The snow lazily drifted to the white desert of the earth as two figures stirred lifelessly beside each other a small tree stump standing in front of them. The snow continued to relent its frigid fury as if not seeming to care as it covered half of the forms of two shivering bodies. Both of the mutants have been unconscious for hours as they numbingly drifted back to reality. Unaware that they'd had just entered into a game they chant forget. For the hunt has started and they were the main prey.  
  


* * *

Hi, again fellow Kurt and Storm fans. I hope you like the new fanfiction I'm cooking up. It's about to get a lot hotter with the action despite the icy surroundings. And talking about actions did the mild dispute between Ororo and Sabertooth make sense or was it all jumbled. Oh well, tell me any difficulties with the reading or spelling or if you have any suggestions because the chapters are going to be way longer than this and suggestions and helpful criticism is greatly welcomed. Also try to include telling me if Sabertooth, Ororo and Kurt were in character I want to know if I'm conducting this right.  
  
**Glossary**  
  
Fräulein - Miss.  
  
Nein- No (Thank you to a reviewer in my previous fic that explained it was spelt nein not nien)  
  
Herr- Mister  
  
Ja- Yes  
  
Danke- Thank you  
  
Wie ungerade- How odd  
  
Was ist los? - What's going on?  
  



	2. Chapter One

**The Hunt**

  
  


Chapter 1: _Asimiento Del Hielo_

  
  


* * *

  
  
A stifled moan escaped the icy lips of the indigo coloured demon as he stirred in his throbbing state snuggling deeper into the pile of snow that engulfed him. The creature's tail shot up like a submarine's telescope and crooked in half, surveying from left to right inspecting the area. Nightcrawler projected his teetering arms up as he tried to regain his composure and get back on his feet, no such luck. The demonic mutant sank back into the snow; his whole body tingled painfully and something felt eerily different.  
  
_"Was ist dieses?"_ he inquired as he strained his hoofed hands around his scarred neck. There was something there a collar of some sorts made out of an unknown metal. Nightcrawler strained his body to function under his command as he sluggishly pulled his lower torso to sit on the snowy ground. His yellow eyes widened as he saw Ororo lying face down in the icy sand a few inches away from him; most of her form was concealed by the snow except for the bits of her black cape. The pain in his legs subdued as he hastily crawled over to the distressed female.  
  
_"Fräulein Storm, Fräulein Storm_ open your eyes," he called as he shoved the snow away from her body and began to pull her from her frigid position. Her closed eyelids twitched as she strained her mouth to move in small gasps while the male mutant pulled her to rest in his arms. _"Fräulein Storm,_ please open eyes." he pleaded while the wind wider began to shift her shoulders towards his chest to fee off the minor warmth he was giving off. A low groan escaped her throat as she consciously brought her gloved hands to clutch her pounding head and then brushed leisurely against her caged neck. Ororo's eyes shot open; hazel eyes darting from Kurt to the snowy environment in confusion.  
  
"Kurt, where...what happened?" she inquired as she wormed out of his embrace and sat on the snow beside him; her hand still lingered on the tight ringlet attached across her neck.  
  
Kurt flushed and rubbed the area of his arm where the window goddess was leaning against him. Nightcrawler shook his head to organize his jumbled thoughts; his cobalt locks bouncing. "I haven't the foggiest of the ideas, _Fräulein Storm_," he admitted, "When I awakened I found us both lying in the snow and we both seem to have a collar attached to our necks." he exclaimed as Ororo took a closer look at the device tapered around his skin.  
  
The woman frowned and narrowed her eyes in thought. _"It does have a different design, but clearly....."_ Storm thought to herself as she ran her fingers against the metal device. "Yes, the same person who created the collar that Sabertooth wore created the collars we're wearing now except his seemed a lot thicker and not as thin as ours and his had a red light etched onto the frame while yours is blue." she pondered her mind tracing over the possibilities of what was the function behind these areola.  
  
"Why would anyone go to all this trouble to get these collars plastered onto on our necks?" Nightcrawler questioned as he dug his two fingered hand into his pocket seeking out his rosary; his palms began to sweat nervously as he felt nothing but cold fabric. His hand frolicked impatiently around the space and grasped only but air and cloth. _"Was? mein rosary fehlt!"_ Kurt bellowed in heated panic as his tail went into a roguish swish to the right.  
  
Ororo turned her contemplated gaze towards her team mate in distress. "Rosary….did something happen to it Kurt?" she questioned as she saw the mutant muster up his strength so he'd be able to stand and getting a better view for his missing possession; his head tossed from side to side in panic stricken alarm.  
  
The mutant frowned and sank bank onto his knees while he began to push his hands against the snow looking for the beaded cross. _"Ja,"_ he finally choked out while still continuing to search; he gave Storm his back to face. "My rosary is missing." he panted while wincing one eye shut his hands were getting a little numb from the cold, but he still continued to madly dig.  
  
The weather witch narrowed her eyes and shuffled towards the digging mutant and quickly ceased his shivering hands by placing a gentle hand to rest on them. "Kurt," she said kindly getting his mild attention while he withered to free the appendages, "Kurt!" she said in a louder voice locking her hard gaze with his. "We'll find it don't worry but let's do it without giving you frostbite." she breathed as she rubbed her hands against him to gain a slight friction of heat.  
  
The demon slouched his shoulders even more and rocked silently on his haunches as his leader continued to rub against his hands. _"Traurig, Fräulein Storm._ I was being of a real _dummkopf_." he mumbled as his slender eyelashes began to shadow his sombre gaze; his sinuous tail began to wrap miserably around his feet.  
  
"It's alright Kurt that was something very special to you. It's very normal to see people react the way you did, there was no need to apologise." she reassured as she released his hands and stood up despite the quivering in her leg. The woman took a deep breath and looked up at the sky; the snow already has stopped its rampage. She knitted her brow as she summoned some wind. Nothing happened, not even the slightest zephyr breeze. The weather witch swallowed the cold lump in her throat. _"Oh Goddess, I can't feel it. I can't feel anything."_ The wind rider trembled in thought as she tried to conjure up some more wind or even the slightest crack to the sky with a fierce lightning or even the sluggish shift of clouds to reveal more of the sun. Nothing everything remained as it was.  
  
Nightcrawler quickly stood up as he noticed the change in Storm's demeanour and her grief plagued face. _"Fräulein Storm_, are you of the alright?" he asked as he placed a comforting a hand on her quaking shoulder. Kurt snuck his glance all over the area they were in; his eyes narrowed. He saw nothing but trees and a snow covered ground. The only thing that seemed a little off was a large tree stump that was a few feet in front of them. "I do not see of the enemy, so why is so tense?"  
  
Ororo gulped and clenched her fists together; she quickly turned to face the azure mutant in a flash. "Kurt, can you teleport?" she inquired, "Or can you use any of your powers in fact?" she spoke in a harsh voice as the diamond-shaped tip of the man's tail flicked to the left.  
  
Nightcrawler removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it to lie against his side. His feet spread slightly and he waited for himself to teleport a few distances away but nothing happened. He still remained in the same spot. Kurt opened his mouth in astonishment his fangs darting out as he quickly turned to Ororo. She was fingering the collar on her neck and her head was leant forward as she inspected the ringlet on his. "Could the collar be possibly blocking of the powers of us?" he questioned already knowing the answer.  
  
Storm nodded her head white hair tumbling over her face. "I'd believe so; the collar was flashing a shocking blue when you tried to teleport. I think that may be the other difference between the collars we are wielding and the one Sabertooth has. He was perfectly capable of using his mutant abilities but he seemed a bit odd like he was being manipulated, like all his senses were dulled as if he were being controlled like a puppet." the wind goddess presumed as she delved deeper into her theory.  
  
Nightcrawler listened to her words very carefully as he ran his hand over the ringlet. "And so these must be made for thee blocking of powers, but why not be controlling of us instead?" he mumbled while perching his right hand to rest on his chin in thought.  
  
The wind rider shrugged and half-heartedly checked her pockets for her communicator. It was gone, as she suspected. "Who knows, and were in the heart of this forest, no links to contact the others, and the X-Jet is nowhere in sight. This situation is looking quite bleak." she cursed while she walked over to the stump of wood dusted off the pile of snow to seat herself and gasped.  
  
_"Was ist es?"_ he asked as walked over her towards. He saw the woman gently brushing the snow over a flat black box. Ororo turned around and ushered him closer as she picked up the object.  
  
"It's a laptop. It must have been left by our _friends_," she hissed as she opened up the device. Nightcrawler came in for a closer look; his eyes luminous with interest and curiosity he was still quite foreign to all this technology. Storm quickly tapped her finger on the power button and a distinguishable hum enveloped the area as a picture lit up. "Who in the world is that?" the weather witch mumbled and Kurt joined her as they intriguedly peered at the man on the screen.  
  
The withered old man gave a wicked smirk up at his two new associates as he straightened the thick black sunglasses on his wrinkled face. The swirl of grey and white was donned on his head with a very tidy haircut. "Oh," he announced in a smooth voice staring straight at the two, "Welcome the beautiful wind goddess and mistress of nature Ororo Munroe!" the man bellowed in a grand voice as he tilted his head for some sort of mock bow with feigning praise. Ororo frowned and glared at the screen. "And how can I forget the infamous, demonic yet philosophical Kurt Wagner, I too welcome you." Kurt wrinkled his nose as he stared at the unknown man.  
  
"I presume you both are wondering why you have been brought here. Why simple," he drawled, "You are here to play a game." he answered while both mutants listened intently tight frowns etched on their faces. "Now I'm a man that enjoys a good game especially its for hunting, nothing better than the sensual thrill of hunting a worthy adversary," the man grinned as he witnessed the disgusted look on his guests visages, "Now don't be giving me those sombre looks I'm not monster here, you are," he replied coldly, "You should feel great honour that I think so highly of such, _mutant filth,_." he interjected as both mutants tensed their bodies.  
  
"You're probably wondering what _these devices around my neck are_. Well, I could explain it but a demonstration would be even better." he chuckled as the screens environment broadened showing an area of a dark and shadowed lab with numerous machines and flashing lights. All of old man's body was displayed thanks to the change and he was supporting his feeble weight on a black cane. "Sabertooth, come here if you please." the old man requested as the feline-like mutant stumbled into the picture. His dark brown ripped trench coat was removed showing his bandaged body from his run in with Storm; he still seemed to wear that arrogant smirk and his eyes seemed even more unfocused. "Good, now if you two look closely on yours and Sabertooth's neck you will see a slight difference of design." he said as the mutant dully swayed on his feet waiting for orders.  
  
"While dear ole' Victor's collar is merely for subduing a mutant's or human's minds helpless and making me able to manipulate their every filthy thought, and also in a mutant's case it will enhance or decrease their mutant powers to a greater level as much as I please. Now for the smaller collars on your necks." he said as he pointed his black cane out at them. "Those aren't meant for controlling but merely for the blocking of powers to make sure there shall be no interference whatsoever during our little game." He turned to face the behemoth like man. "Sabertooth, you are excused. Go play with a piece of yarn or something." he stated coolly as the shaggy mutant lumbered off the screen.  
  
The old man clucked his staff against the ground and checked his watch. His face brightening with faked alarm as he turned and displayed an evil smirk towards the bewildered mutants. "It's about time you start moving to the next round just head north, basically just start running in front of you if _mutants_ don't know the difference. I do think it's fair if you somehow manage to win my game you will receive the key for those collars just by following the golden road, pardon my joke." he laughed, "But I suggest you start moving and stop looking at me with those baffled expressions my men shall be coming soon not to mention Sabertooth and some other friends and if they catch they kill you. Farwell for now." he said in a cheery tone as he gave them a small wave and the laptop turned off.  
  
The wind rider began to press the power button numerous times to turn the device back on, but it was futile. "So this is just some sick game to toy with us." Ororo growled as she clamped the screen down. She quickly turned to her comrade quickly catching his eye then changed her view to stare at the ground. "Kurt, I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in this. Perhaps it would've been better if I went alone on this mis..." the weather witch ceased moving her full lips as Nightcrawler placed a disfigured finger on them.  
  
The indigo mutant shook his head from side to side; small streams of the sun's hidden rays reflected the intricate designs of the scars on his face. "_Shh_, no needing for thee apology _Fräulein Storm_. It is not of your fault and well you see is that..."Kurt's face felt like it was ignited with liquid fire as his finger gently reached up to stroke her cheek where Sabertooth had scratched her. "I am enjoying time spent with you even if it is like this, although next time I would be of the preferring a private time in a garden, _ja_." he joked as he slid his fingers away.  
  
Storm's lips curved into a small smile as she adoringly looked at the flushing blue mutant. Even in times like these he was able to lift her spirits and enlighten her soul. "Yes, I believe quality time near somewhere more _relaxed_ would have been a much better setting, but I think it's time for us to leave." she hissed as her hazel eyes darted to the shadowed areas of the perimeter as she began to lower her body towards the ground.  
  
Kurt nodded his head and looked down at the laptop still lying harmlessly on the splintered tree stump. "Should we be taking that machine with us it could be of the use?" he questioned as his shoulders began to slump and he began to shrink down low towards the snow; his tail flicked tensely to the side.  
  
The weather goddess shook her head and began to lead her team mate deeper into the woods in the instructed direction. "No, it will be of no use to us anyway if we can't get it turn on so we might as well head north,…for now." she added quickly as she dashed deeper into the protection of the woods; the azure mutant trailed her hastily as his eyes examined every nook and craning sitting in the lingering shadows.  
  


~^~

  
  
The weather witch stopped her progress as her boot crunched softly into the snow. She looked to the side where Nightcrawler lay crouched to the ground both his feet and his hoof shaped hands relied as good balance as well as his tail. Then Ororo switched her gaze to examine their tracks they have been double-backing and leaving false trails for quite some time but eventually whoever was after them would find the real prints and come after them.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," she growled to the mutant by her side, "We have to find a way to hide our tracks...if only it would snow just a little bit more...if only we had out powers in the first place." the wind rider sighed as she fingered the collar wound tightly on her neck.  
  
Kurt warily eyed his fuming comrade and fidgeted his right hand into his pocket for guidance. He felt nothing but fabric. That's right it was gone. Nightcrawler tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat as he nervously brought his disoriented hand to rest on Storm's shoulder. _"Sorgen sie sich nicht._ It shall be of thee alright, _Fräulein Storm_." He whispered as he slid his scarred hand downward towards her arm then to wrist and finally her normal four-fingered hand clutching it in a sturdy grip he began to lead her forward.  
  
The weather witch blinked in astonishment just for a split second her frantic and worrying mind felt eased as if perhaps they might get out of here unscathed. Her limp hand soon gripped tightly onto the demon's hoof as he led her deeper into the sanctuary of the woods. _"Just what powers do you hold over me, Kurt?"_ the female mutant asked to herself as her cape dragged lazily behind her; it seemed to be doing a semi-good job of erasing their tracks but any expert tracker would still be able to hunt them down. Kurt's tail leisurely whacked her thigh in a playfully fashion.  
  
Nightcrawler quickly looked at his tail and then at Ororo's amused face. "Ah, _traurig_. It sometimes has a mind of it is own." he said in a shy voice as the prehensile appendage swooped to the opposite side of the weather goddess.  
  
Storm grinned and playfully eyed the tail and the previous movement it made when its owner allowed it swoop to the side. It nearly erased their prints. "It could work...." she breathed in a sceptical voice as she released her hold on the azure mutant and began to sashay towards a withered tree. In her crouched position she ran her gloved fingers along the base of the tree looking for a sturdy branch. Shifting the heavy snow to the side she relinquished a medium sized branch with numerous limbs sprouting in many directions.  
  
Puzzled at her odd antics Nightcrawler cocked his head to the side and shuffled towards his team mate in concern. _"Umh Fräulein Storm,_ do you really think this is thee time to be playing of the sticks?" he whispered as the woman turned around and stared at his tail. Kurt blinked and began to trace her gaze and his view softly landed on his third arm so to speak. _"Eh,"_ he murmured as she placed the branch into his arms.  
  
"Kurt, I know this may be a lot to ask but would you be able to wrap that branch around the tip length of your tail?" she asked as the mutant stiffly nodded his head; he was still unsure of this idea of hers but he would follow it nonetheless. The azure demon timidly wrapped the branch around his tail and wagged it front of Ororo for her to continue. "Good, now keep your tail low and try swiping it against are footprints." she breathed as indeed he followed her orders.  
  
The branch attached to the appendage, ninety percent dissolved their footprints. Both her oval liked shaped boot markings and Kurt's long, slender feet that stained the snow. Nightcrawler's face brightened as her idea dawned upon. "I am now of the understanding. _Sehr gescheit, Fräulein Storm."_ he commented as the weather witch gave a small smile not too sure what he meant but it sounded right, and scuttled onward leading the way; her comrade's tail sweeping leisurely to the sides.  
  


~^~

  
  
Ororo looked back at Kurt they had just entered a coniferous section of the woods. She smiled as she watched Kurt have his shy gaze unfocused on looking at her and slinked towards the ground. "Kurt, if your getting tired I can use my arm to sweep away the prints." she suggested as the man shook his head and quickly shuffled his body to be level with her; his tail knocked slightly against her thigh once more.  
  
"_Nein_, it is of the alright, _Fräulein Storm_ I ca...."Kurt's mouth quickly closed as his elfish ears twitched spastically. His demonic golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled the weather goddess to the side so they could be protected in the shadow of a slumbering and battered tree.  
  
The wind rider looked up at the mutant and leaned into his ear. "Kurt, what's wrong is there someone there?" she inquired as she tried to get a better view but only to be pulled into Nightcrawler's embrace as he shook his head and flinched his head to a northern right direction.  
  
Two clad figures stealthily stalked southern into the woods. Their guns and weapons etched into their trigger happy hands and they hunted down a couple of strays. Their employer gave them specific instructions as to what they should do when they met up with the run-aways and they'd be paid plenty if their mission was a success. The first individual straightened his goggles and pointed in front of him. "I think I heard something over there." he mouthed as they both approached the given area in silence.  
  
The weather witch gritted her teeth. The two oppressors were creeping towards them and they seemed to be fully armed and she and Kurt were totally defenceless as long as these damn collars were fully functional. "Doesn't look good." she whispered as she turned to face her associate who seemed a little calm. Ororo blinked in astonishment as he gathered her deeper into his arms and he began to climb up the large tree in silence. Nightcrawler made a soft grunt it wasn't easy even his agility and strength seemed a little off as he climbed up to a higher branch and soon settled to where he buried his leader in his cloak.  
  
The two individuals quickly ran towards their designated location and stopped. They looked slightly irked and puzzled as they saw small remains of tracks and a snapped branch that lay to the side. A small shift in the pine tree from the front quirked them to hover their masked faces up and raise their weapons as they saw the bristle of a few pine needles and a small bird emerged.  
  
"_Keh_, Just a bird, but where the hell could those mutants run off to perhaps this was another one of their mislead trails that they planted for us," the shorter figure growled as he and his partner marched off into the distance their weapons poised as they vanished out of sight.  
  
"I think they are of the gone now." Nightcrawler whispered his lips tickled her ear as he loosened his grip upon the woman. Storm nodded her flustered head. Her body felt slightly hot which was quite odd considering their frigid environment and she felt the need to avoid the indigo mutant's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," she gasped as she wriggled further out of his comforting embrace and sat at the edge of the branch. She looked shyly at the mutant and only bore to catch the small glimpses of his long eyelashes. "_Umh_, Kurt will you be able to get us down?" she asked as the man gave a bashful smile and once again gathered her in his arms and leisurely hopped from branch to branch until they were again on the snowy forest floor. Nightcrawler noticed the branch laid in frayed pieces and looked at Storm. "It's alright I bet those two won't be following this trail for quite sometime we might as well move on, right."  
  
_"Ja,"_ he chirped as they resumed the direction they were heading as the sky began to darken into night while the sun's view almost vanished out of sight with the evening sunset.  
  


~^~

  
  
"How beautiful," Ororo swooned as Kurt and she approached the banks of a frozen lake. It was still partially covered in snow but the ice that was visible sparkled vivaciously with the sun's setting rays. "I'm half tempted to go ice skating right now," she joked as she began her transient towards the frozen water, "How about you Kurt?" she chuckled as she turned around and saw him in the same spot as he eyed the ice suspiciously until he caught her gaze and flushed.  
  
"Well it is....well I have never been of the ice skating before." he said as he twiddled his abnormal feet and twitched his tail. The wind wider felt a little guilty as she glimpsed at his feet it would be hard to make skates for that size and his appearance might have helped with him staying away from public skating rinks.  
  
"Well, when we get back to the mansion I can teach you how, but perhaps its better if we chance going around." she suggested as she extended her hands towards his. Nightcrawler grinned a sharped fanged smile as he locked his hand with hers and moved from his spot. Both he and Ororo began to walk onward hand in hand until the female felt the ground sink in too low as the pressure of her weight make contact with the floor.  
  
Two grey machines emerged from their hiding spots within the frozen earth as both the two mutants eyes enlarged at the reflection of the two guns sitting tranquilly on top of the devices. Both Nightcrawler and Storm hastily let go of each other's link as they dodged the barrage of bullets aiming for their bodies. The weather witch dashed to the right as the machine followed her every movement cutting of the path to go around the lake. She curved her body to the left as she made an attempt to head back into the forest, no such luck as a bullet shot at the tip of her feet.  
  
_"Guess I have no choice,"_ she thought to herself as she leapt upon the ice and began to run. The nip and crack of the bullets making spider-like cobweb upon the frozen lake as she almost got punctured in her right leg. It was too slippery and her movements were unbalanced as she nearly tripped and saw her gaze slide towards Nightcrawler who wasn't fending any better.  
  
The gun that was trailing him was denying him any access to go in another direction except for the path on the lake. Storm's pupils shrunk as she saw the mutant get skidded across the shoulder as he dodged to the left. "Nightcrawler!" she shouted, "Get on the lake." She ordered as the device prowling after her stopped and laid motionless. "Out...of...ammo." she gasped as she spun around to see Kurt dashing upon the ice clutching his bleeding shoulder as his gun soon stopped dead and frayed motionlessly to the side. _CRACK!_  
  
The wind rider traced the shifting and breaking ice that was underneath the blue demon. She quickly made a mad dash as she extended her arms. "Look out!" she bellowed as she shoved him out of the way. He fell roughly on his back and slipped to the side while she turned and twisted to move out of the way, but the ice shifted and cracked completely and as she was soon consumed by the icy depths.  
  
Her arms spluttered to grasp onto something as she felt her body go numb and something was pulling her down; her cape was stuck onto something. Kurt quickly pulled himself from his cold aching position as blood dribbled down his right arm. His mouth gaped as he scuttled to his feet to aide the distressed mutant. He ran as fast as he could as he saw her arm sink beneath the surface.  
  
"ORORO!" he screamed as he stretched out his bloody hand. His yellow eyes wide with fear and anxiousness as he painfully extended his aching arm to grab her. Nothing, Kurt's sharp teeth chattered as he only felt the cold sting of water meet his crimson streaked hands. Nothing but a cold sting.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ah, finally finished editing this chapter. So everyone what did you think. Was it bad, good, needs work. Were the definitions alright. Oh and I'd like to thank Rose of Fantasy and Satsuki for explaining to me that How odd in German is better interpreted as Wie seltsam instead of Wie ungerade. Thank you again. Well guys don't forget to review and helpful criticism is always welcomed. Have a nice day.  
  
**Glossary**  
  
Asimiento Del Hielo- Grasp of Ice  
  
Was ist dieses? - What is this?  
  
Fräulein- Miss  
  
Was? Mein rosary fehlt- What? My rosary is missing  
  
Ja- Yes  
  
Traurig – Sorry  
  
Dummkopf- Fool/Idiot  
  
Sorgen sie sich nicht- Do not worry  
  
Sehr gescheit- Very clever  
  
Nein- No  
  



End file.
